halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jawsredfield/SPARTAN-083 (Jawsredfield)
"Fight For What you Believe, not what you was told." Ok, couple problems here. 1:Armor--No SPARTAN recieved white armor of multiple permutations. It doesn't make sense. 2:Anger Issues: SPARTAN-IIs were selected for not only their good genes, but also their own self control (among other things). Also, ALL SPARTANs, save those disabled and dead in augmentation, those KIA, and Grey Team, (who are taken), plus one injured (Cassandra) were at Reach, and most of them died. However, it is definitely possilbe that some of those SPARTANs may have escaped. Spartan 501 17:55, 31 August 2008 (UTC) 1. I can Change that, but it will now be all EVA. 2. He had Self control once upon a time, but lost it slowly over the War, loss of his home world, loss of those who he had grown to love made him is what made him lose control. Yes i agree, you need to change the armour. By all means have EVA and make him a vehicular specialist but with green armour. I think the correct colour is the middle green colour in the appearances section in settings. If you make him either full EVA or CQB, or anything else for that matter (except Hyabussa or rouge). Also the quotes are a bit odd: The first is worded wrong and the last is the same as the first, just in a different order. Also quotes should be layed out with propper gramatical formatting and therefore capitals for every word doesn't look right. Apart from those two things, it's a really good article. However i do think its pushing the Spartan alive limit. You didn't answer my biggest question, or even address it. He HAD to be at Reach if he was active, unless his name is Cassandra, or he is dead beforehand. Thanks, Spartan 501 19:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC) *pushes Parkster out of the way* Okay, when it comes to sorting buggery over armour, thats my job. SPARTAN armour is olive green, like the chiefs, no alternative. You don't see randomly pink marines (Of course, camo for their paticular enviroment aside.) Now with the armour, good to see you've removed the mishmash, but this is always something that gets me with armour. Why have a paticular armour? I mean, wouldn't he have been issued with standard MJOLNIR? Why would he have been issued with EVA? All fine and well having a paticular armour, but without a reason why it feels like your just saying 'YEAH, EVA LOOKS COOL, SO HE'S GOTTA HAVE IT!'. Just one thing, if he was decreed dead during augmentations, wouldn't the other spartans wonder why he was still alive after augmentations? Cause if I was fighting alongside a deadman, I think I would have noticed it. Thanks, Blade bane Answers 1: Amour Changed. To Ajax: The reason why he has EVA is because the time he had recived it, the only other MJONLIR suits were taken, and one wasn't left for him due to the Anger managment. And for the guy who said he had to be at Reach: You just gave me an Idea! He was decreed Dead as he was a shame to the Spartan program, and ONI wanted to make sure that he was never made public or the other spartans thought he was alive. How is that?Jawsredfield 20:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) To Blade Bane: After seeing that comment, I decreed myself slightly insane. He is now listed as MIA.